The Brotherhood
by babykitten101
Summary: Chase sister returners to finish the job that Chase could not. As Tyler is about to ascend with Reids new girlfriend and her best friend knowing the Secrets of Calab and the rest of the boys the risk is greater than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Class was just as noisy as ever, making my way up the rows of seats I found my normal seat next to Bella and Calab. Bella, my best friend in the whole world, and Calab were like the perfect couple.

"Hey." I said, its not like they were paying any attention they could hardly keep their hand off each other. I had just started pulling my stuff out of my bag when Reid Garwin showed up sitting himself down right next to me. I sighed with displease. Reid had suddenly become "interested" in me.

"What's the matter baby not happy to see me!" he said sarcastically.

"Well for one I'm not your baby and second you are way to self centered." I stated I hated being Reid's "shinny new toy". Bella let out a half laugh half snort. "What?"

"Hun, you're pretty self-centered too! That's why you two would be perfect!" she teased I shot a wicked glare her way and then slapped her lightly on the arm.

"I'm not self centered." I said "Am I?" I looked back and forth between Reid and Bella.  
"Yeah just a little." Calab piped up. I shot a glare his way.

"Well no one asked you Calab." I said just a little peeved I slumped back in my chair and listened to the teachers dull voice drag on about poetry. I was almost asleep when I felt Reid's hand touch my leg softly just above my knee. I flinched a little but kept my eyes closed. Slowly he moved his hand farther up my leg till it was about to the middle of my thigh. I tried so had to control myself from lunging at him right then and there. I bit my lower lip slightly, that helps sometimes. I would hear Bella laugh a little and whisper something to Calab. There was more laughing and whispering, they could probably tell how much pain I was in which meant Reid could too. I stopped biting my lip and just trying breathing slowly.

"Well that's just about it for today." I heard the teacher say. At this pint Reid had removed his hand and was packing his things up.

"Come on Kielly." Bella said tapping my shoulder. After I packed my stuff up Me, Bella, and Calab make our way out into the hall way. Looking around I couldn't find Reid. 'Were the hell did you go?' I thought

"Hey looking for me?" Reid said in my right ear. He wrapped is arm around my shoulder. I sighed disgusted pushing his arm off me.

"No." I dined

"Just keep telling yourself that Kielly I know you can resist me forever." Reid said with a big grin on his face as he walked away but not before slapping me I the ass first.

"Hey there's a party at my place if you wanna come." Calab said.

"I don't know Calab I've got a lot to do." I said

"Reid will be there." He said as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Fine I will try to make it." I grinned

--*--

"Definitely the black one." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black strapless dress that reached just below my butt, about to the middle of my thigh.

"Totally cute Reid will love it!" Bella teased she was forever teasing me about him

"Oh shut it!" I said as I grabbed the pillow from her bed and hit her with it. Bella wore her usual cute top and blue jeans.

"I'm way over dressed I know it!" I worried as we made our way up the steps to Calab's house. We had finally been able to leave our dorm after I changed my hair about 10 times.

"No your not you look fine now stop worrying." Bella was getting irritated I could tell. I had said the same thing all the way here. The party was a nice one, you know the type the kind that you don't know anyone but it was still a nice party.

"Hey babe." Calab said as he grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her close.

"Hey." She said back and then they started making out against the wall

"I'll um … just go." I felt kind of like a third wheel. I found my way through the party over to a table filled with red plastic cups, peeking in I realized it at once. Beer. Looking around I caught Reid's eye. He was standing in a small crowed next to a large stair case. 'Ok here's you chance girl just go get him' I made my way over to the wooden stair case and walked right past Reid and up the stairs. I knew he would follow but I looked back and couple of times just to make sure. I made my way into the guest room with Reid right on my heels.

I stopped in the center of the room and stared at Reid. He was making his way slowly toward me. When he was right in front of me he took his hand and ran it down my arm. After that it was all out. He pulled me closer to him his wet lips pressed tightly against mine. He probed his tongue deep into my mouth. His hands were running up and down my sides. It wasn't long before they found my zipper. He made sure to pull it down ever so slowly. After it was all the way down my dress fell softly to the ground. I was standing with Reid in the middle of the room in nothing but my black lace strapless bra and my black and red girl boxers. Reid's lips left mine and were now moving down my neck. I moaned with pleaser. It only tookhim a couple more seconds to unhook my bra. He was in total control what ever he wanted he could have. He pushed me down on the bed and pulled off my boxers. Lying naked on the bed I watched as He tore off his shirt and got to work on him pants. It wasn't long before he was lying on top of me his body moved up and down in a perfect motion. His skin pressed softly against mine. He began kissing me again right along the base of my neck. I moaned with pleaser as he moved up and down. My fingures dug deep into his back. And just like that it was over. Reid lay exhausted on the bed next to me. I laid my head down on his bear chest. I started counting his heart beat and fell into a deep sleep.

--*--

"late night!" Bella teased as i walk out of the bathroom rubbing my eyes

"Nothing happened... i just fell asleep." i lied trying not to look at her

"Yeah right." Bella Laughed I knew she saw right through me.

"Just get ready." I was too tierd to deal with her annoying questioning. Me and Bella made our way into our english class. We stood over in the courner talking with Calab and Pogue. I felt Reid's arm wrap around my waist his warm breath tickled my neck as he wispered in my ear.

"Hey sexy!"

"Hello!" i said bakc happily. I kinda figured that me and Reid were a thing now after last night. Bella was giving me this look of 'I knew something happend'

"Reid I found more out about the thing." Pogue said

"What thing?" i questioned i could tell they were all hiding something "What thing?" No one said anything they just stood their looking at each other.

"You never told her?" Pogue questioned looking at Reid.

"No because i dont want to put her in danger like Calab is doing with Bella." Reid said letting go of me

"Hey Bella knew what she was getting into when she started going out wiht me." Calab said angrily

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!" i screamed i was so confused

" Not now." Reid held my hand and we walked up the rows of seats up to the top of the class room. Science class was draging on forever me and Reid hadn't said anything to each other sence the fight between him and Calab so i wrote a note to him: 'Hey loveyour not like mad at me are you' he sat there and read it for a second then scribbled down something and handed it back to me ' No of course not I'm just a little pissed at Calab' I wrote back asking why but he just stuffed it in his book and forgot all about it.

At the end of class Reid confronted Calab again I was worried about another fight. " Calab we could settle this our way or you could just admit you were wrong." Reid was still pissy I wasn't quite sure what he ment by 'Our way'

"you know I'm stronger then you Reid. And if you keep using you'll end up just like my father." Calab voice was calm as i fhe wasn't afraid of Reid at all.

" What do you mean by 'Keep using' i havent used sence yesterday night when i was with you, Pogue, and Tyler. I only use when i need to, and dont think i dont know what it could do to me." i could tell he was getting ever more pissed.

"I felt it Reid. I know you used, and if you wont admit it to me the lest you could do is tell your girlfriend the truth about you and the rest of us, at least i was truthful to Bella." this set Reid off before anyone could stop him he had Calab on the floor throwing punches at his face.

"Reid stop!" i protested but it did no good "Reid!" i yelled agian this time he stoped he got up and walked away down the hall. Calab got to his feet his nose was bleeding and his lower lip was cut but other then that he looked ok. I went running down the hall after Reid.

"What?" he snapped. i took a step back not expecting him to snap at me

"What was that all about?" i wanted to know what he wasn't telling me what they all weren't telling me.

"Its nothing." he started to walk away

"Reid." i grabbed his arm. "It is something if it is bothering you."

"You really wanna know?" he questioned

"Yes!"

I had finally gotten Reid to say he was going to tell me, but if he told the truth or not was another story all together. He said he would pick me up after school and tell me. The wait for the end of the day was horrible, the day seemed to drag on forever. At the end of my last class, Geography, i went back to my dorm only to find Reid lying on my bed. "how did you-" i stated but figured it was probably just another one of his secrets. "So..."

"So what." he asked he seemed alittle on edge like he is when he gets himself in trouble.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I wanted to know so bad, it kinda pissed me off that he had kept it (what ever it was) from me for all this time ' why didnt he just tell me before we stated going out'

"yeah i guess." he said almost as if he didnt want to tell me. "you know about the Ipswitch colonys right?" he asked looking at me, he seemed almost sad and kind of afraid as if telling me would ruin everything between us.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with you?"

"Well i am one of the 5 sons of Ipswitch..." he paused as if waiting for me to say something but i didnt i was dumb struck, 'why would he make up stupid lies instead of just telling me the truth.' "And so is Calab, Pogue, and Tyler. we all have this power, thats what Calab was talking about, Me useing i mean.." i stood there i couldnt believe what i was hearing.

"Ok then prove it, prove that you have this 'power'" Reid looked at me for a second then stood up he looked straight at a glass mirror that stood my desk. And right before me a wave of energy, or something like it, shot out from Reid and hit right in to the mirror smashing it into thousands of tinny little pieces. After that i fainted i felt my head hit had against the floor then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock, looking over the clock read 8:10. Class was going to start in about 15 minutes so I had to rush. I made it to class just in time, I made sure not to sit next to Reid I couldn't trust him I didn't know what to make of what he told me I guess I just needed time to think. I took my seat next to Bella and started writing down the notes that were on the black board. "You know it's not that bad." Bella whispered.  
"Uh yeah it is… my boyfriend thinks he has magical powers." I said angrily, it was none of her god dame business so she should keep her nose out of my business.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Bella questioned  
"You! You can't keep your god dame nose out of anyone's business. What is going on between me and Reid is between me and Reid it has nothing to do with you so keep your nose out of my business." I yelled. The whole class fell silent looking right at me. In an angry rage I pack up my thing and left the class, I couldn't stand being in there another second. Not quite sure were i would go i made my way back to my dorm, I need to be alone, but when i got to my dorm I wasnt alone. Reid stood in the middle of my dorm room staring right at me. "What do you want Reid? Don't you have a class to be in." I said angrily.  
"I wanna know what your issue is." Reid stated  
"My issue?" i questioned.  
"Yeah well you kinda ran out of class yelling at Bella about me and you."  
"Well maybe its cause my boyfriend thinks he has magical powers."  
"Oh my god Kiley you are so stupid-"  
"So now I'm stupid." He was pissing me off even more if this was an attempt at saving our relationship it was a bad one.  
"You saw what i could do. you saw it with your own two eyes all you have to do is accept it."  
"Accept what? that my boyfriend is totally insane." I would be the stupid girl that when out with the crazy guy.  
"Why? Why cant you just accept me for me. i told you the truth because i care about you Kiley i didnt want you to get hurt."  
"Hurt from who? You? because right now the only person hurting me is you." I was almost in tears at this point. I had realized how much Reid was hurting me by acting the way he was.  
"Kiley." Reid took a couple steps closer to me i took a couple back, i was afraid of him, afraid of what more lies he would tell me afraid of how much more he would hurt me.  
"Its just not going to work out I'm sorry." I said through my tears. Reid looked at me for a second then made his way past me and out he door.

For the next couple of days no one would talk to me, i hadn't seen or talked to Reid sence that day in my dorm room. i began to wonder if i had done the rigth thing, i was feeling sad and alone all the time. i guess it was about time i made up with at least Bella, she was my best friend after all.  
"Bella im sorry." i said after i had found her and Calab in a courner togeather. She looked at me angrily for a second then put a big grin on her face.  
"It's ok." she gave me a big hug.  
"Um.. no it's not ok Reid is a fucking mess because of you. Reid cared about you and you completly shut him out." Calab shot angrily at me.  
"Well he thinks he has magical powers." I said back i didnt really wanna talk about it but i guess i was going to have to.  
"He was telling you the truth kiley. Me, Pogue, and Tyler are just like him. He was just trying to protect you." Maybe Calab was right but i didnt wanna beleive it, how could I?  
"I really dont wanna talk about it Calab." I said, I was kind of sad know i felt bad for breaking up with Reid. 'Maybe he was telling the truth.' i thought.  
"Just talk to him Kiley fix thing i know he'll listen." Bella said puting one hand on my sholder.  
"I dont know Bella i dont even know were he is." i said i wasnt sure what i would say to him.  
"Right here." I heard Reid say behind me. I turned looking at him not quite sure what to say i was hoping to put off talking to him for as long as i can. "You dont believe me thats fine i have moved past it and i really dont care anymore." Reids words cut me deep. Just as he said that a tall gorgeous looking blond walk up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her just like he did with me and said "This is Ashley my new girlfriend." he made sure he said new girlfriend extra loud. Both him and Ashley walked away off down the hall leaving me standing there.  
"Well that didnt go as planned." Bella said braking the silence.  
"Well its her own fault she's the one who wouldnt belive him in the first place."Calab shot  
"Calab we went through the same thing remember. They will fix it." Bella said hopfully  
"No we wont." That was the only thing i said before walking away back to my dorm, i didnt want to go to class.  
For the next week i skiped all my classes and avoided everyone the best i could, it was hard to avoid Bella seeming how we are roommate. Me and Bella hadnt said much to each other after that day in the hall i guess she just thought i wanted to me left alone, she was right, i didnt want to talk about Reid or his stupid new girlfriend.

The next day i figured it was about time i went to class and delt with my problems, i could run from them forever. When i got there i saw Reid wasnt sitting with his girlfriend. I tried to push the thought of Reid out of my head for the rest of class but it was kind of hard to do with him stairing at me all class. When class finally ended I courned him outside.  
"What do you want Reid?" I questioned.  
"Oh i dont know." He reached his hand out and touched my face with the tips of his fingers. "Me and you alone in your dorm-"  
"Ried your a pig." I said pushing his hand away.  
"Well if thats what you like." He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. His face was inces from mine i could feel his warm breath dance across my face. 'get a hold of yourself Kiley dont fall for him again.' i struggled to break free from his grasp but that only made him tighten his grip.  
"Let me go!" i yelled trying to hit him.  
"Fine." he mumbled as he let me go. "you know i dont get why you dont believe me." His face looked so hurt.  
"Thats not what i said." i looked at him feeling kind of bad for him. "i just needed time to think." the exprestion in his face hadnt changed.  
"When will you be done thinking?" he said quietly.  
"Now." His face brightened at this his bright blue eyes shined brighter then they had all week. "I dicided to except you for you."  
"Why the sudden change?"  
"I saw you with that scank Ashley." I scowled at her name.  
"I did that to get you crazy jelouse and it looks like it worked." i hit him lightly agianst the chest.  
"So you going to take me up on my offer."  
"your offer?" i looked at him confused  
"Of me and you alone in your dorm." he laughed  
"What about class?" i didnt really wanna miss anymore class but i had been away from Reid for too long. He didnt answer he just staired at me. "OK fine." I said grabbing his hand and started to walk down the hall toward my dorm. I had forgotten what it was like to hold Reids . Before i knew it we were in my dorm and Reid was fast to work on my cloths. I was in a total daze. Reid was kissing every inch of me, it was intense, he was intense. I guess the time apart really made him want me even more. I got pulled back to reality when Reid pushed me down on the bed. He worked at his pants and right when he got them off our body touched his body moved in perfect harmoney with mine. It was amazing i had forgotten what it was like jumping off a waterfall, you dont get to the best part till the very end.

"Reid." i said. i was lying across Reid bare chest.  
"Yeah?" he asked back and kissed my hair.  
"What was Pogue talking about just before we broke up?" i sat up bringing the sheet with me to cover my naked body.  
"What?" Reid asked confused  
"Pogue had said 'Reid I found more out about the thing' what thing was he talking about." Reid was now sitting up his back rested against the head board.  
"it was nothing really Kielly dont worry about it." He looked every were in the room but at me, i knew that meant it was something.  
"Oh come on Reid you cant lie to me it obviously is something." I wanted to know, i needed to know especially if it effected me.  
"Its nothing Kielly just drop it ok?" he was looking at me now his look of peace had vanished and his face was now stiff.  
"No its not ok Reid, what ever it is its bothering you and if its going to effect me in anyway i need to know. Now." i made sure to put an emphasis on now.  
"ok we thought that Chase was back."  
"Who the hell is Chase."  
"Chase Collins. He nearly killed Kate, Pogue, and Calab last year."  
"Why what did he want?" i leaned my back against the head board next to Ried.  
"Calab's powers."  
"But-" i started but Reid interrupted me.  
"When you acend your power become full Chase wanted Calab to will him his power."  
"Why didnt he?"  
"Because once you acend your power is your life, will it away and you die."  
"So what is he after Calabs powers again." i looked at him and a sad expression came across his face.  
"No." he answered quietly.  
"Well then who is he after?" he didn't answer for a long time  
"Me or Tyler we're not quite sure yet."  
"Wait Tyler is one of you?" I said suprised so that was why Tyler was always around them.  
"Yes, I thought you knew that?"  
"No. But any ways back to Chase." I said trying to pull more info from him.  
"Theres not much more to say. He's been keeping his distance so we dont think hes a threat just yet."  
"Just yet. you say that as if you know he will come to get you."  
"Well when Chase wants something he doesnt change his mind. His whole mind is consumed with getting more power he's the worst case of addiction the Coven has seen in years."  
"The Coven?" i qestioned  
"Maybe Calab could explain this better than i can." Reid said getting up pulling his pant up to his waist.  
"no wait were are you going?" i asked  
"Nicky's. you coming or what." He said ever so cooly I gave in after a few minutes of trying to presuade, more like suduce, him into staying. i got up off the bed and pulled my cloths on and headed for the door.

Please review!!!!! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Nicky's was nothing like I expected. There was a bar in the center of the room, to the left was 3 pool table, and an old looking jukebox, the left of the bar was about 5 round table all but one was full. From one of the tables tucked away in the far corner I saw Bella waving me and Reid over to the table. Reid grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me over to the table.

"Reid, Kielly… nice to see you to together again." She said smiling. I sat down next to her and Reid sat down next to me.

"Where's Caleb?" Reid asked Bella, she pointed over to the pool tables. Hovering over one of the pool tables was Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue. "I'll be right back." He said then walked over the pool table and said something to the boys; they all looked up at me and then started walking over.

"Let's go." Caleb said as he reached the table.

"Why I just got here?" I protested.

"Kielly this isn't the place to discuss about 'Us'." Caleb said sternly. The 6 of us all piled out of Nicky's and headed to Caleb's house. Once there Caleb explained what was going on.

"The 4 of us, Me, Ried, Pogue, and Tyler are all sons of The Ipswich village. Our ancesters are from the village of Ipswich and they were Witches. Do you get it so far?"

"I guess." I was still pritty confused it was so hard to believe that they were all witches. "it still doesn't explain why i need to be protected."

"Well..." Caleb look cautiously over at everyone else. "last year we had a slight run in with another witch-"

"Wait there are more people like you!" i said shocked.

"No, well not anymore..."

"What do you mean not anymore?"

"Well if you let him explain." Bella snapped i fell silent and let Caleb explain.

"Last year Chase Collins came into town, we thought that we were the only witches left from the witch trials but as it turns out we weren't... Chase tried to force me to will him my powers so that he could become stronger, When i wouldn't i was forced to kill him."

"So if chase is dead why do we need to worry about being attacked again, i mean he was the only other one wasn't he."

"Well we don't know see if one other witch survived the trials then more could have. We did some research and found out that Chase had a sister-"

"Wait Chase has a sister why didn't you tell me?" Reid asked angerily

"Well you were kind of busy beating my face in." Caleb said back and Reid fell silent again.

"we all need to be extra careful if Chases sister comes her she could be looking for revenge."


End file.
